


Thrown into the abyss

by HauntByKhajiit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntByKhajiit/pseuds/HauntByKhajiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wizard world made big mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/gifts).



> Great Isys Luna Skeeter agreed to be beta for this story. I am so grateful and happy.

**Thrown into the abyss**

**_by HauntByKhajiit_ **

**_beta_ ** [ **_Isys Luna Skeeter_ ** ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/)

 

**Prologue**

This won’t end this. After all that he had experienced, he won’t die like this. Harry Potter began to scream. In total darkness he couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t live and yet he lived. Something held him in this state; nearly non-being. Harry knew how he’d ended up in here and he would take his revenge when the time cames. Revenge for what the Light didn’t do, revenge for what the Dark did. Probably it's time to wear masks.  
 


	2. Chapter 1 - The madness in the magic world

**Thrown into the abyss**

**_by HauntByKhajiit_ **

**_beta_ ** [ **_Isys Luna Skeeter_ ** ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/)

**  
Chapter 1 - The madness in the magic world**

Albus Dumbledore sighed. Draco Malfoy in turn caused problems, not even Severus did know what to do; the boy had changed since his father got into Azkaban and even when he got out of it. Outside the window raged a storm, just illustrating the state in the Wizardry World. Voldemort attacked muggles as well as those who opposed him. The Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix did everything they could to prevent it, but they couldn’t prevent everything. By so, the numbers of victims were increasing.

Into the room without knocking slammed Professor McGonagall, in her face horror. Probably another attack.

"Albus! Hogsmead! Hogsmead was attacked. I just got a message from Rosmeta." told the professor out of breath.

The Headmaster stood up and walked to the door with the Deputy Headmistress.

"Exclaim the others as usually. Also tell it to all students if they want to join. I didn’t think he would again attack Hogsmead. There was an attack just a week ago." said quietly the old wizard.

It really didn't make sense, _why would Voldemort attack Hogsmead again, when many people fell there not long ago?_

He walked the corridors of Hogwarts down to the main gate and send messages while walking to the members of Order of the Phoenix. As he arrived to the gates, there were already waiting for him a number of students and adults. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger stood in the front line.

"Are you all ready? We will proceed as usual. Divide into houses and move on to its leadership." Dumbledore approached the Order of the Phoenix while giving orders.

This wasn’t the first attack which students and teachers attended together. Anyone who was 16 could join, they wouldn’t stop students to join when they wanted to help at protecting their families. _Now, we all have to fight._ It was their only hope of victory since _That_  fateful day.

"We are ready, Albus." exclaimed Professor McGonagall.

He nodded. A huge group left the gate and took the portkeys to Hogsmead. All disappeared and appeared at the edge of the village. Although something was different. Hogsmead was quiet, unnaturally quiet. No sounds of battle or of fleeing residents. Just silence. Heads of houses took their group and divided in quest. Dumbledore and some members of the order went towards the centre of the village, but the atmosphere had not changed. Deafening silence and breath was the only thing that they heard. When the groups after an hour of search found nothing, they all gathered at the exit of Hogsmead. All students were tensed and confused. Nothing was happening and everyone was expecting a sneak attack.

"Minerva, have you found anything?" asked Dumbledore, but she only shook her head.

"Nothing. We didn’t find anything at all, Albus," Snape said, "nothing, no bodies, no villagers. The whole village is lifeless."

Something was very wrong, but nobody knew what to say and why. It is impossible for that many people to just disappear… right?

"We should go back to school…" the old wizard didn’t manage to finish what he was going to say because suddenly they heard insane laughter.

Everyone, alarmed, looked around only to see a group of 6 people to stand in the air. Students were open-mouthed and professors could not believe their eyes. They didn’t float or had used any object yet they stood firmly in the air.

"Great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore wants to leave Hogsmead to mercy for the group that attacked it?" asked a woman's voice mockingly.

The great wizard paused. He recognized the voice, but did not include it at all. He looked at the person who spoke, but it didn’t help. All six people were wearing coats, all black with the emblem of the moon eating sun. Each person had their own masks, they didn’t even see their hair because of hoods. Strangest was that although some had wands, the others had just weapons, _muggle weapons!_

"Somehow I don’t think that I was looking for you. You know, Death Eaters attacked the village. Or perhaps you are Death Eaters but with new masks? I believe that this change of style is most interesting." smiled the Headmaster.

The group laughed again quietly.

"No. Those sissy - what you called them? Death Eaters? - have nothing in common with us, but this doesn’t mean that we didn’t attack Hogsmead." said another familiar voice.

 "Oh, then tell me why did you attack the village?"

Most shrugged.

"You could find about this yourself, oh great mysterious wizard. So much knowledge you hold in your hands, you will come to some interesting ideas." Grinned the woman. "And now if you'll excuse us, we have to go."

The whole group jumped down from the air as if they were one person. Students aimed their wands at them.

"Where are you rushing?" asked Dumbledore and walked forward. Quietly, while walking, he casted spells so the people couldn’t leave.

"Oh, you know, we won’t play your games. We already have what we had come for and, now, we're leaving." said one of the dark persons.

Again it was someone who he knew, but can’t remember who.

"I'm sorry, but I will not let you just leave. So, as you see there are missing all the inhabitants of Hogsmead and, until they’ll return, we can’t let you leave."

"Try to stop us from doing so." laughed the next character.

As if on cue, all students, teachers and the entire Order of the Phoenix sent spells, but neither touched the small group. All were scattered about a meter in front of them. One of the mysterious people waved and the group ran off the opposite side. Students ran after them, but they all hit the air and knocked themselves down. Until then Dumbledore didn’t notice that something was amiss, but now he waved his wand at the place where students had fallen. Right before them began to show a grey stone, but it wasn’t the only thing that began to appear. Like when a drop falls into the water, around them began to show what really happened in Hogsmead…

It was a disaster, few houses have been changed into ruins, some of them were without excessive damage. On the ground lay people, some dead: chopped into pieces or burned alive, some quietly breathing looking like they were only sleeping.

Everyone assisted the living ones and started again to patrol the village. Dumbledore was left alone to stand against the grey stone. On it was carved a message:

 

_For all residents of magical Britain._

_Even Light and Dark_   _are tainted_ _._

_Both sides want their victory and while doing it they make too many errors._

_I will destroy both parties and_ _establish_ _order._

_I've seen too many things on both sides, and neither of them does hold the_ _real truth_ _._

 

There was no signature, only the sign again, a moon eating the sun. After about an hour Hogsmead was full of people. The dead were deposited and identified, injured were taken to Hogwarts, or to St. Mungos. Students were sent back, Ministry officials, Aurorsand reporters took their places. Although the Ministry wanted to get rid of the stone, it didn’t move at all. Even Dumbledore couldn’t make the stone to move. Nobody understood it.

When even the Greatest Magician of the time can’t move a piece of stone, whom were they were up against then?

Hogwarts Headmaster thought of that little group that ran away. They were only six wizards and they had destroyed more than Voldemort alone.

"Dumbledore" called a cold voice.

When he turned, Albus saw the Minister of Magic scowling more than ever.

"I heard what happened. Tell me! Who is this crazy group? What do they want? Why…?" asked Rufus Scrimgeour angrily, pointing to the stone with the message.

"Only if I knew, Rufus, this wouldn’t have happened.” Argued the old Headmaster. “I fear that the identity of this group will remain a secret until they decide to reveal it."

"Group of stupid idiots. After all, they will regret it when we catch them." muttered the Minister.

-TitA-

From afar and from different places were six characters watching the wizards running around the village. They listened to the conversations and rumours, but none even come close to the truth. It didn’t matter at the moment, because the entire country wouldn’t even know what was coming…

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 2 - Questions of light and darkness

Thrown into the abyss

by HauntByKhajiit

beta Isys Luna Skeeter

**  
Chapter 2 - Questions of light and darkness**

The Dark Lord was surprised and angry. Some small group decided to make a mess in Hogsmeade. It wasn‘t the Death Eaters and they said that they would destroy him alongside with Dumbledore and his Order Members. Unforgivable! How dare they?

"Severus, tell me what the old man thinks about it," ordered Voldemort. He and Severus Snape were sitting in a small room at Malfoy Manor.

"He knows nothing, my lord. No one can identify the group of wizards and nobody knows if we will ever be able to find out," said the spy calmly.

"Why shouldn‘t it be possible to find out?"

"Moody couldnot see through their masks nor could the wolf from the Order of the Phoenix say anything about their scent. No one can understand why three of them had weapons."

"What weapons?" wondered the Dark Lord. Why would anyone use weapons when magic can do much more?

"One of the people had a sword, another person had two daggers and the last person had a scythe," Snape frowned.

"Pf, that's ridiculous. Scythe? After all, this is just a burden," snorted Dark Lord.

"Of course, you are righ-" Severus Snape didn’t end this sentence because through manor was a monstrous explosion that alerted them into fighting stance.

Both hastily stood up and went straight to the door. In the corridor already Death Eaters ran toward the main entrance of the manor. They followed them and not even in a minute they arrived at the site of a battle. Six wizards - about which they had just been talking about - were killing Death Eaters from low ranks. Their fighting-style was unique. While three with weapons and inhuman speed were slashing Death Eaters into pieces, those with wands did protect themselves and their colleges. The Dark Lord with a shout went to fight. It was difficult to avoid the fallen bodies, but as he approached Death Eaters, who were still alive, were dodging out of the way. When he came close enough, he was noticed by the enemies.

"Aaaah, the Dark Lord without Nose has deigned us worthy enough to come to our show," mockingly said one of the characters.

A few Death Eaters immediately pointed their wands at them, but Voldemort commanded them to back down.

"I just came to know what kind of freaks came to visit us," he said.

"Oh, we just came to introduce ourselves; I think you have already heard about our visit at Hogsmeade."

"Yes, I heard something. Also I think you might want to hear my opinion on this that is your performance," Voldemort answered and prepared his wand.

"If you were so kind and would’ve honour us with your opinion," one, probably woman, grinned in a mask.

Voldemort merely waved his wand at the nearest person, the one who wore a scythe, and flashed the green light. Figure collapsed on the spot, scythe clanged loudly on the floor.

"Watch your speech... I don’t enjoy it," angry replied Voldemort.

The remaining five people did not even move when one of their comrades fell. Voldemort nevertheless expected a reaction, but even after a whole minute of waiting nothing happened. People stood silently and just looked at the Dark Lord. Lucius Malfoy said:

"My lord, I think you shocked them by the murder."

The Death Eaters started to laugh, but the laughing started as well by the five unknown people. A few Death Eaters behind masks were looking at them with open mouths. Those people were crazy. Voldemort frowned.

"May I ask what is so funny on the death of your fallen comrade? I would have expected a different reaction, you are only 5, should you not worry about your life?" asked the Lord Voldemort asked seemingly bored.

Enemies fell silent as if someone slashed them. Then they started to laugh again, but this time it was not for fun.

"Life? Fear for our lives?" asked one of them.

"What life do you mean? The one you ruined?" came from another person.

"Or the one that you quit?" asked next.

They started to laugh again, but this time the Death Eaters felt chills in this manic laugh. The only thought that could come to Voldemort was that these people were suicidal.

"Good. If you are NOT afraid for your lives, you will not miss them." He raised his wand and pointed it out to another person.

"So try it." said one of the women in the group.

Voldemort wanted to wave a wand, but was speechless from what he saw. The person that was killed meters from him, stood up and, in a crazy speed, approached him. He didn’t even blink and felt pain. Dark Lord could not understand what just happened but looked down at his chest. From the collarbone to after the hipbone he had a long open wound. The only thing Voldemort could think was that he must save himself. He sent another killing curse at the once killed human. Which force flew that person through the room and hit the wall. The fight began again, but something was very wrong. Figure that he killed second time again stood up and attacked the Death Eaters. They did what they could, but neither Killing Curse nor Cruciatus Curse would work for them. Death Eaters started to panic. Few of them tried to escape but were killed by the unknown group. When only just his inner circle was alive and he was wounded, fighting stopped. People stood still for a moment, nor talked, but still some communication went through. Five of _them_ were turned away and went away, just the one with the scythe remained and spoke:

"Oh, it seems that it’s the end for today. Even if we wanted to play more, it seems that there are not more toys to play with," the woman looked at the fallen Death Eaters with a mock sad tone.  
"And we don‘t want to have all the fun at the same time, now do we?"

She turned and disappeared towards where her fellow warriors had gone to. No one knew what to say. They had just almost exterminated the Death Eaters’ base, but the fight was called off because they have no more people to kill? Any of their enemies would’ve taken this opportunity and try to destroy them, but these onesjust turned around and left. What did they want?

"My lord?" Bellatrix Lestrange approached the Dark Lord. Dress had ripped and she had a few nasty wounds.

"I'm fine." Lord Voldemort somehow closed his own wounds, he still needed to be healed properly but no one will see him need help. Never." Find me how they get here! How did they know that we are here, and especially who they were!" commanded Voldemort, furiously. The Death Eaters were scattered and began to carry out orders. Some started taking away the dead bodies and help the injured.

"Severus!"

"Yes, my lord?" Snape bowed.

"Go back to Dumbledore and tell him in a distorted way what happened here. We can let that old goat work too, he can bring us some answers."Ordered the Dark Lord and then he went back to his rooms.

-TItA-

Severus Snape once more looked back and went to the fireplace. From there he flooed away to the headmaster's office. There was sitting in his chair, the old headmaster and just listening to the news from Moody's.

"Severus." Dumbledore welcomed him and motioned for him to sit. Moody glared at him suspiciously."I did not expect that you would show up so soon." said the headmaster, surprised.

"Same Albus, but unforeseen circumstances have occurred." Snape said and started to clean the robe. Up to now the old professor hadn’t noticed that Severus wasn’t in his pure form slick, his robe was a _little_ dirty and wrinkled.

"What happened? Did he torture you?" asked worriedly his mentor.

"Perhaps it would’ve been better but no, Albus." Severus looked into the eyes of the director, ” Manor was attacked by a group of six wizards."

At this both Moody and the Headmaster looked dismayed.

"We need to call a meeting. There you will have to say everything, Severus."Was the Headmaster reaction immediately, he was thinking why this could all be happening.

-TItA-

Miles and miles away, Harry Potter grinned. In the darkness for a moment flashed his green eyes. Magical World had started to fall into chaos and it was still just the beginning. If you would be able to see him in the darkness you would see a smirk and a dark shine unto his eyes so uncharacteristic with the once known Chosen One.

   
TBC 


End file.
